


Depression

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, friends - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is a decent read, I hope everyone enjoys reading this. It’s my first time writing a story like this..I didn’t have any better ideas for the title xD. It’s possible I might add more, if I think of anything.
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a decent read, I hope everyone enjoys reading this. It’s my first time writing a story like this..I didn’t have any better ideas for the title xD. It’s possible I might add more, if I think of anything.

Hongseok fell for Minjun he knew it was stupid, but he realized it too late. A few months into their relationship, Minjun decided they should live somewhere new. At first, Hongseok didn’t care he was happy, but as that feeling wore off. He noticed he was two hours away from his family and friends, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Minjun wouldn’t allow him to drive, he was barely able to talk to anyone. Hongseok quickly fell into depression, something else he couldn’t escape. It didn’t help that Minjun would abuse him; verbally and physically. Hongseok was too weak to stop him, the one thing he’d always hear was.

“You’re nothing without me.”

One night Hongseok said; “I hate you” Minjun, looked at him he smirked a little. “Is that right” he moved closer “you could leave, but you’ve got nowhere to go.” With that he pushed him into the wall, and forced him to look at him. Hongseok felt nervous “I think you should be punished,” he tried not to show how much he hated hearing that. Minjun dragged him into their room, the main thing he thinks about is the pain. The next morning he’s sore but, it’s not like he can change that. He laid in bed with the blanket wrapped around him, Minjun kisses him a little forcefully.

“Cheer up” a few moments later he’s alone, given that his boyfriend has gone to work. Another thing he’s not allowed to do, he hates that he’s stuck. He slowly gets out of bed and, drags himself to the bathroom. He spends time in the shower, part of that he spends crying. And wondering how much more he can take of this, afterwards he spends time cleaning and, thinking about how much he misses his family and friends. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s their second anniversary and Hongseok was at the point, where he didn’t care about the consequences. Minjun came home he couldn’t help but, notice the place wasn’t clean. “Why didn’t you clean? Are you lazy or what,” he took a moment “I’ve had enough of this.” Hongseok got up “I’ve had enough of you,” with that he walked into their room. “You’re not going anywhere” that was it, “I’ve been stuck in this place for too long. I want to be able to do things, to see my friends and family. And I don’t want to see you anymore,” he packed what he needed and, walked out the door.

Minjun followed him “you’ll be back, I just know it.” Hongseok cried as he walked away, he felt anxious since he’s barely walked around here. He got lost a few times soon enough it was, getting late he wasn’t sure what time it was. In the end, he stood out the front of the hospital just outside of town, he took a deep breath as he walked inside. The nurse at the reception desk was very helpful, “I’ll get you settled in a room.” Knowing it’s too late to sort out the paperwork, the next morning around seven they talked.

Hongseok told her he needed help with his depression, later that day he talked with a therapist. It was only one hour of saying what was on his mind, it was much but, it helped. Hongseok already started to feel a little better, once he was done with his session. He was given a bit of a tour, he was shown where the phones are. He knew he needed to tell someone where he was, the one person he called was his best friend; Jinho. _“Hello”_ he smiled a little “hey Jinho,” it fell quiet _“it’s good to hear from you. Are you okay”_ he shed a few tears, “not really” he took a deep breath.

“I’ve left Minjun” _“that’s good,”_ “and I’ve checked myself into a mental hospital.” He wonders what Jinho is thinking, _“I know it’s stupid to ask but, is everything okay.”_ He laughs a little “it will be I need help with my depression, and a few other things.” In the end, he simply said; “can you tell my parents,” _“of course, I can.”_ After a few more minutes he hung up, he was on the road to recovery. For the next few days he spent time sleeping, and it was clear it was a good thing. After a week of being there he would, wander around the ward.

He soon found others struggling, and dealing with similar issues. 

During his next session he gets a few things, off his chest. He plays with the hem of his shirt, as he tells his therapist about his ex. ”I was so happy I didn't notice he was controlling me,” it falls quiet for a little while. As he sheds a few tears he adds; ”I can't believe I fell in love with him.” He finishes getting a few things off his chest, Hongseok didn't realize how good this would feel. He ends up talking longer than he expected, but it's a good thing. Once he's done talking to the therapist, he finds somewhere quiet to sit. 

He simply looks out the window, he doesn't realize it's time for medication until the nurse comes up to him. Once that's out of the way, one of the other patients joins him. ”Hi” he smiles a little ”hi” it's quiet, until she says ”I’m Hana.” He simply looks at her ”I’m Hongseok,” its no surprise that she asks. ”I’ve been struggling with depression, for a long time” he knows that feeling. ”I’m the same I've been dealing with it, for two years thanks to my ex.”  It's easy to tell they'll be friends, it's that evening around six.

He gets a call, of course, he's surprised especially when he finds out it's his parents .  ”Hi mum” _”how are you doing,”_ ”a little better” a few moments pass. It's pretty easy to tell he doesn't know what to say, but he does tell her he'll call every week. After that it’s time for some dinner, it was better this time. Since he talked with Hana, and a few other patients. Then Hongseok headed back to his room, ready to simply call it a night. The next morning he finds out that, he’s gaining a roommate. 

He’ll admit he’s excited, it’s an hour later he meets Sungmin. Who’s a little quiet Hongseok simply waits, “hi” it’s quiet as he looks at him “hi.” Sungmin simply sits on his bed, with his knees up to his chest. Keeping to himself Hongseok puts it out there, “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk.” Sungmin looks at him but, says nothing “I’m a good listener.” It helps him get off his bed, he caustiously sits opposite him. “I feel so helpless” Hongseok takes a moment, “I know what that’s like.” It gets him to open up a little.

”In my life I’ve only ever had people use me, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have people care.” It was then he added; “because of my ex I haven’t seen, my family and friends in over a year.” Sungmin held in a few tears “my mum was the last person, who cared about me I lost her when I was a kid.” They ended up comforting each other, in ways they didn’t think was possible. Once they were fine Hongseok asked; ”would you like, to go for a walk” Sungmin smiled a little “yes, I would.” It was the perfect thing.

The following week Hongseok gets a visit from, Jinho and Hye-Jin. It’s not hard to tell since all he could hear was, “uncle Seok” he couldn’t help but smile. They hugged for a little while, he was happy to introduce them to Sungmin. Who left a short time later to go to, see the therapist. ”You look different from the last time I seen you,” Hongseok smiled sadly “I know” he takes a moment. “I feel so much better being away from him, I can actually be myself” Jinho smiled a little. “That’s good” he can’t help but, ask “do you know how long you’ll be here.”

That is the mystery “I’m not sure, but I don’t think it will be too long.” Hye-Jin ends up falling asleep in his arms, “it’s good that you’ve made friends in here.” He smiles happily “yeah, and it feels a little unusual.” They continue talking until it’s time to leave, it’s a little sad of course.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been three months and, Hongseok is being released. He’s happy, he’s healthy. Of course, he does have some medication, but he doesn’t always need to take it. He ends up being a little emotional saying goodbye, to his friends even Sungmin ends up crying a little. Hongseok walks out the door and, is greeted by his best friend. “How does it feel to be outside again” he smiles happily, “pretty good” there’s something that Jinho is keeping secret. And that’s a surprise party with his family, and his friends.

He simply looks around at everything, loving the fact that he can be out and about. The only downside he began thinking about, a certain someone. It isn’t long before they arrive, it’s quiet which is unusual given that Jinho has two kids. Walking inside he’s greeted with “surprise,” he’s stunned and, instantly cries a little. “Oh my god” his mother is the first to hug him, it’s clear she doesn’t want to let go. His friends all hug him at the same time, causing him to laugh a little. It feels so weird since he hasn’t laughed in a long time. 

They all do their best not to ask, or talk about it. Hongseok finds out so much, that he feels a little overwhelmed. Around four that afternoon, most of them had gone home. Jinho says; “you’re welcome to stay here, if you want” he loves that idea. But he wants to fix things with his parents, when they get back. It’s quiet as they sit in the living room, he breaks down “I’m sorry” his mother is quiet at first. “What are you sorry for” “for the fact that, I didn’t keep in contact when I moved away.” She ends up crying a little, “you don’t have to apologize.”

She’s quick to wrap him in her arms, “I’m sorry we let him take you away.” In the days following Hongseok comes up with a plan, he wants to get a job and, his licence. He knew it would take a little more work, to become who he used to be. But he was well on his way, and the world seemed so much brighter. 


End file.
